Moments with Sara
by Battus philenor
Summary: GS - Sappiness with mention of the season 4 finale Bloodlines


Title: Moments with Sara

Author: Battus philenor

Disclaimer: I have no rights to anything CSI related. But, I am hoping for my birthday…

A/N: There is a reference to the **season** **4 finale Bloodlines**, so it would be best not to read this if you wish to remain unspoiled.

A loud crack resonates in his brain as a smell of smoke floods his nostrils. Sound is muffled in his ears; he hears his own heart beating as if it's housed directly behind his ear drums. His hands sticky; he has the strongest desire to wash whatever the foreign substance is off them.

xxxxxx

He's walking on the campus grounds; cutting through one of a few quad areas to get to a lecture he's starting today. Early as usual, he takes his time reveling in the beauty that is a crisp fall Boston day.

The deep reds and oranges of the maple leaves are the most perfect backdrop to the butterflies which are flying late this year due to the jump in temperature to 60 degrees.

The slow consistent crunch of the dried dead leaves under his feet, giving a rhythm to his otherwise silent walk. Head raised and eyes scouting the tops of the trees, he isn't watching where he's going. Colliding suddenly with another body, apparently he's not the only one wandering blindly along.

Both quietly offering embarrassed apologies, he looks up at the beautiful young brunette who has quite literally taken his breath away. She has a brightness in her eyes which he will find out later, equally matches her wit. A smile which starts off shyly quickly threatens to consume her whole face, revealing the most adorable gap between her teeth.

It's then that he notices her empty cup and the cold sticky residue dripping from his hands. Embarrassed at loosing himself in his beautiful new acquaintance, he just chuckles and introduces himself to the young woman who will later become his star pupil after only one class.

xxxxxx

He's driving her home; sitting next to him, she's still unable to look at him as she stares absently out the window. Every so often he risks glancing at her; his face twisting as he tries to find the words which will let her know how he feels.

Aware finally on this night, of the level of power she holds over him; he knows he needs to act now, while the terror of what might have happened is still fresh in his mind. His stomach; still uneasy after the terrible wrenching it took when he first received the call, clenching again at the thought of speaking from his heart.

Pulling off to the side of the highway, she turns looking at him questioningly. He notices her features soften as she looks into his eyes. He is suddenly acutely aware of how bad he is at this sort of thing.

In the hundreds of times he'd dreamed about it; cars whizzing by in the background was not how he'd imagined proclaiming his love to her. Turning sideways to face her, he reaches out picking up her hand that he'd held earlier at the station. The rush of adrenaline is no less this time as he caresses her fingers.

Rubbing his thumb gently over her palm, he relaxes when she gives his hand a squeeze. The comfort in that gesture shakes him with its completeness. Fears subsiding; he looks her in the eye and begins his declaration.

xxxxxx

He's in his bathroom, looking at the old man staring back at him in the mirror, wondering how the years had slipped by. The heavy heart which usually accompanies those thoughts, no longer such a burden. Thinking, not for the first time how lucky he is to have lasted in a relationship with her for six months.

Hands trembling, he shoves one in his pants pocket. Fidgeting with the small velvet box hiding there, waiting for just the right moment to be plucked out and offered along with his heart. The heart; which she had in all actuality stolen years ago.

Splashing cold water over his markedly aged face, he tries to quell the nervousness that has taken possession of him since he picked up the ring two days prior. There is no doubt that she's the one for him, but he still doubts she could want a man like him. All he has to offer is a quote for every occasion, quick one-liners spoken during the oddest situations, and an unending knowledge of bugs.

Collecting himself, he heads back out to the dining room where she's waiting for him. Coming up behind her he's lost momentarily in the brown silky waves of hair resting casually on her shoulders. Witnessing the strands absently tucked behind an ear, giving him a glorious view of her long neck.

Mesmerized by her beauty, he knows this is the moment. Gathering his thoughts he strides to her side, bending slightly placing a tender kiss on her neck just below her ear. Hearing the gasp he knew that would elicit, he removes his lips from her skin.

Kneeling before her, he hears another gasp which he hadn't predicted, as tears start to well up in her eyes. His confidence soaring as he realizes he knows the answer before he even asks the question.

xxxxxx

He's standing, grasping her hands ridiculously as if she would flee the alter. Facing her with vows spoken and bands exchanged, a tear escapes from the corner of his eye. Loosening his grip to bring his hand to wipe it away, she grips him more strongly. Leaning in she kisses his tear away as some of her own make their way down her cheeks. He loses track of their path as her lips touch his for the first time as Mrs. Grissom.

Dancing their first dance together as husband and wife, unable to take his eyes from hers, he's completely oblivious of his surroundings. Seeing only her and the occasional flash of light reflecting off their rings.

The symbol of everlasting love, proudly worn by both for all to see she is now his, eternally. That thought weakening his knees slightly; he pulls her tighter pressing her body firmly against his. Able to feel every stitch of embroidery on her pearl colored dress through his tuxedo shirt; he buries his face in her neck, lips roaming over the flesh there.

Feeling her breath on his ear as she whispers her admonition; scolding him not to start something that he's not prepared to finish in front of all their friends, he places one last kiss through smiling lips on her neck. Leaning back to see that large Sara smile that he knew would be there; he falls in love with her all over again.

xxxxxx

He's there by her side, holding her hand while she pushes as the doctor tells her to. Wiping her brow between contractions, letting her know how much he loves her and their baby, he was never so scared in all his years.

Excited throughout the pregnancy, now with the event before them he can feel the fear creeping up. With every increase in dilation his trepidation grows as well. The obvious pain she's in, for the first time making him regret their decision to start a family.

Then he sees her, their little girl still connected to her mother through the umbilical cord which he would sever. Looking into brown eyes that she'd received from her mother, he carried her to meet Sara.

Tearing his eyes away from their new small beauty, he noticed Sara looking only at him. Bringing her hand up, she was once again wiping away tears he'd not known were running down his cheeks.

xxxxxx

He's holding her hand while standing graveside, unable to see the ocean, yet the breeze coming in can still be felt as he breathes in the salt air. Not sure of what to say at the loss of a parent one cared about, he opted for physical comfort instead; knowing anything else would be completely inadequate.

Everybody commented on his wife's strength in this time. He knew better, witnessing the tiniest waves in her coffee cup, the hitch in her signature when signing for the arrangements, the tremor in her arms as she brought them around to comfort her mother with a hug.

She would only breakdown at night, in bed, with him. Giving to him the greatest gift; her complete self, open wide, every emotion shared without shame. Watching her, holding her trembling body, so small; the squeezing in his chest a result of his heart breaking for her.

xxxxxx

Gasping, he woke with the tremendous squeezing in his chest not going away, but intensifying. Hearing an echoing gasp he looked into frightened brown eyes which had been obviously weeping.

Watching her lean down, placing a kiss on his hand she was holding; he realized he had just woken from reliving his most precious memories; all involving Sara.

Images of him and Sara over the years continue to flood his brain as the overwhelming sensation of love threatens his consciousness. Her lips on his hand send tremors through his body as a tear escapes his eye. She looks at him then, leaning in she kisses it away.

She's looking at him in his hospital bed and with no words spoken; he realizes everything will be ok. He'll continue to be blessed with her in his life, and this will be one of those memories added to the collection of his favorite moments with Sara.

End

Battus philenor


End file.
